


Границы

by Mystery_fire, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, F/M, Harry Potter Next Generation, Out of Character, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_fire/pseuds/Mystery_fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Неужели нельзя на один вечер притвориться другими людьми?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Scorpius Malfoy
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Драбблы G-PG-13 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132532
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Границы

— Разреши пригласить тебя на танец. 

Хриплый голос за спиной не становится неожиданностью. Наоборот, Гермиона даже удивлена, как долго он держался. 

— Увы. 

Она не оборачивается, но его это не смущает. Она всерьез сомневается, что его вообще что-то может смутить. 

— Тогда я вынужден настаивать. 

— Какой же ты, Малфой, назойливый, — вздыхает она и делает внушительный глоток шампанского. 

— Настойчивый, — поправляет он. — Я никогда не сдаюсь. 

Гермиона усмехается, с трудом подавляет желание отвесить ему звонкую оплеуху. 

— Твое рвение на полигоне бы применять. 

— Я лучший на курсе. 

Ей кажется, что она слышит обиженные нотки в голосе. 

Забавный. 

— Так себе причина для гордости, — хмыкает она. 

Гермиона упрямо стоит к нему спиной. 

Опасный мальчишка. Его интерес льстит, хоть она и не воспринимает Малфоя всерьез. 

— Неужели нельзя на один вечер притвориться другими людьми? — пылко шепчет ей на ухо. — Для этого и устраивают маскарады.

Неожиданно. 

Похоже, он идет ва-банк. 

Переходит границы.

— Их устраивают, чтобы блеснуть нарядами, — чеканит она. — Маски никого не обманывают. 

Гермиона не видит смысла в продолжении разговора. 

Она уходит. Он благоразумно не пытается догнать.

Жаль, что только на это хватает его благоразумия. 

Жаль? 

Не иначе шампанское ударило в голову.

Она выходит на балкон и вдыхает свежий воздух полной грудью. Ветер остужает горящие щеки.

Ее всегда утомляют затяжные приемы. Сейчас она передохнет и пойдет искать Гарри. С ним весело, да и Малфой не рискнет приблизиться. От него Гермионе тоже нужно отдыхать, иначе упрямство гаденыша может принести свои плоды. 

Она тоже человек, в конце концов. Малфой красивый и даже чересчур инициативный, а у нее давно никого не было... 

— Ты же не думала, что я отступлю? 

Его шепот прокатывается дрожью по телу. 

Она едва сдерживается, чтобы не подпрыгнуть от неожиданности. Надо же было настолько погрузиться в свои мысли. 

— Не слышала твоих шагов, — откликается она и хвалит свою выдержку. 

Он не должен знать, какую реакцию в ней рождает. 

— Значит тренировки не прошли даром. 

— Передам Гарри похвалу, — хмыкает она. 

Гермиона физически чувствует исходящие от него волны ревности и усмехается.

— Я и сам могу, — бурчит он. 

Она мысленно хвалит его за сдержанность, но ничего не говорит. 

— Ты не сдался. Что дальше? 

Наверное, глупо прерывать тишину, когда он не проявляется. Гермиона ведь этого добивалась — по официальной версии, по крайней мере. Мерлин знает, чего она хочет на самом деле. 

— У тебя есть варианты? — внезапно спрашивает он, и она зависает. 

Малфой преследовал ее, намекал, соблазнял, предлагал, но никогда не интересовался, как видит она их странное взаимодействие. 

— Перестать ходить за мной хвостом? 

Она выгибает бровь и наконец разворачивается к нему лицом. 

Наверное, Малфой ей все-таки нравится. Только этим можно объяснить, что ей хочется разгладить морщинку между бровей и обнять его, чтобы стереть несчастное выражение лица, которое она же и спровоцировала. 

Когда она стала такой непоследовательной?

С шампанским все-таки переборщила. 

— Чтобы Поттер не ревновал? 

— Чтобы отец скандалы не закатывал. 

Скорпиус дергается. Она знает, что давит на больное. 

— Реакция отца — последнее, что меня интересует. 

— Почему? 

Гермиона ловит себя на мысли, что ей и впрямь любопытно знать ответ. 

— Потому что у него нет права голоса в вопросах моей личной жизни. 

— С каких пор я твоя личная жизнь? — она ехидно выгибает бровь. 

— Если все пойдет по моему плану, станешь, — самоуверенно бросает он, и Гермиона смеется. 

— Наглости тебе не занимать. 

— У меня есть и масса других достоинств, — он обнимает ее за талию и резко притягивает к себе. — Не ожидала? 

— Думаешь? — хмыкает она. — А что если именно этого и добивалась? Проверяла, насколько хватит выдержки? 

— Опустила оборону, чтобы соблазнить и упрекнуть в профнепригодности? 

— Враг бывает весьма коварен, стажер Малфой. 

Он довольно долго изучает ее взглядом, наконец губы растягиваются в гадкой ухмылке. 

— Тогда ты еще лучше, чем я предполагал, заместитель Главного аврора Грейнджер. 

— Держишь удар, — довольно тянет она. — Мне нравится. 

— Как руководителю? — приподнимает брови, чуть крепче обнимает. — Или как женщине? 

— Зависит от того, какой ответ хочешь услышать. 

— Честный. 

— Поумерь запросы, малыш, — Гермиона протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. — Ты сам не понимаешь, чего просишь. 

— Тебя, — Скорпиус ухмыляется. — Я точно знаю, чего хочу. 

— А ты готов быть мальчиком на одну ночь? 

— Уверена, что сможешь потом отказаться?

— Уверен, что сможешь удивить? 

Он испепеляет ее взглядом, она отвечает взаимностью. 

Гермиона чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки, и еле сдерживается, чтобы не зажмуриться от удовольствия. Дразнить Малфоя увлекательно, но на этот раз она сама переходит грани дозволенного. И причина совершенно точно не в шампанском или маскараде, дело в Малфое — настырном, наглом и притягательном. 

Она наверняка завтра пожалеет... 

— Разреши пригласить тебя на секс. 

Малфой опускает взгляд на ее губы, Гермиона облизывает их. 

— Увы. 

Он скользит руками по ее спине, наклоняется к уху и шепчет:

— Тогда я вынужден настаивать. 

Гермиона хрипло выдыхает, прежде чем он впивается в губы. 

Скорпиусу, похоже, удалось сорвать ее маску и выбросить в неизвестном направлении. Но и об этом она тоже пожалеет завтра, а сейчас будет чувствовать и отдаваться.


End file.
